plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
PvZ: Greatest Theories
It's true; Plants vs. Zombies is really mysterious. And no, I'm not talking only about plants. Nobody knows why some things happened. But here we'll show the best theories we can imagine of. Why did George Fan create this game? George Fan: *wakes up* I had a dream! In my dream, there was a guy named Crazy Dave which ate tacos and had a talking car which collected seeds that grew instantly into pea plants that fought-- Why does Crazy Dave eat tacos? Crazy Dave: I hate tacos! *eats tacos* Penny: Why do you eat tacos if you don't like them, User Dave? Crazy Dave: Because I'm.....Ummm..... Why does Crazy Dave say "BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAAAZYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Crazy Dave: *Opens Google Search* Crazy Dave: *searches "Awesome catchphrase reflects craziness"* Crazy Dave: FOUND ONE! Why are all the lanes in the game covered in checkered grass? Penny: Why are you covering this grass in-- Crazy Dave: Because I'm CRAAAAAAZZYYYY!!!! Penny: No, seriously, user Dave. Why are you covering this grass in Checker models? Crazy Dave: I just wanted to test my new catchphrase by doing something dumb. Sorry. Why is Dr. Zomboss attacking Crazy Dave's house? Dr. Zomboss: I'm bored. Minion Imp: Why are you bored? Dr. Zomboss: Because that's where the "b" in my name comes from! Minion Imp: Your catchphrases suck, bro. Dr. Zomboss: Well, every catchphrase suck nowadays bro. Well, I've got another one. Minion Imp: *laughs* I wanna hear it! Dr. Zomboss: "Why? Because I'M CRAAAAZZYYYY!!!!!!" Minion Imp: *sad face* This one is already taken. Dr. Zomboss: *angry face* BY WHO? WHO DARES TO TAKE MY CATCHPHRASE??? Minion Imp: Some guy called "Crazy Dave. He lives right there. Dr. Zomboss: *even angrier face* I'LL HAVE. NO MERCY! ON THIS ONE! Minion Imp (whisper): Ummm.....I think this one is also good enough.... Dr. Zomboss: ZOMBIES! ATTACK THIS HOUSE! Zombies: *hurr* 'grolph' Crazy Dave: What? Why are you doing this to me brother? Dr. Zomboss: *smiling angered face* Why Becasue I'm crazy!!!!! Why is Crazy Dave using plants to kill zombies? Crazy Dave: Penny, How can we kill these zombies? Penny: Well, all I got this taco without hot sauce. Crazy Dave: Awesome idea Penny! I can find a replacement for hot sauce. Like how about these battling plant seeds? Penny: OK. But remember to wash your hands first. Crazy Dave: *accidentaly drops taco and seeds go everywhere* Crazy Dave: *surprised face* Well, I think all I should do is go home and sleep until Dr. Zomboss comes back. 3 days later Crazy Dave: *wakes up* *surprised face* PENNY! Penny: Dave, you know that I must charge during ..W.O.A.H... 6 AM. Crazy Dave: The LAWN is FILLED WITH BATTLING PLANTS THAT FIGHT THE ZOMBIES!!!!! Penny: And you realised that just now? Sunflower: Come here! Lazy flat-ups! Comma kill allo yer zombyes! Penny: Half-Life 3 confirmed. Why did Crazy Dave open a shop? Dr. Zomboss: These plants ruin my plans! Smart Imp: Nice rhyme you got there! Minion Imp: Oh shut up! Dr. Zomboss: This guy already has a whole business with this! Crazy Dave: Would you like to buy the Winter Melon? Or a Zen Garden? Or some puzzle mode? Random player: No, thanks..... Crazy Dave: Buy this rake! Only 2000$! A real deal! Random player: Sorry sir but I don' have enough money. Gatling Pea: *kills random player* Crazy Dave: High-five! *Gatling pea and Crazy Dave high-five* Why is Ladder Zombie using a ladder? Ladder Zombie: May I use a ladder? Dr. Zomboss: Yes. Why is Buckethead Zombie wearing a bucket? Zombie: Hey Zomboss! Dr. Zomboss: Can't you see that I'm busy fixing this Zombot? Imp, hand me that wrench! Zombie: Don't kill me with that wrench! *puts on bucket* Why is Dancing Zombie dancing? Buckethead Zombie: What I was trying to say is that I bought this PC! Dancing Zombie: Hand me that! I wanna see my new tweets! Dancing Zombie: *opens rickrolling link* Dancing Zombie *starts dancing* Why does the Jack-in-the-Box zombie keep playing the Jack-in-the-Box? Jack-in-the-Box Zombie: Hey, dancing zombie! Stop dancing! Dancing Zombie: Do you have something better to do? Jack-in-the-Box Zombie: Duh! Playing Five Nights at Freddy's Two! Conehead Zombie: Wait, it got a sequel? Minion Imp: I wanna see! I wanna see! Dancing Zombie: Shouldn't you wind up that music box? Jack-in-the-Box Zombie: Naw Jack-in-the-Box Zombie regrets his desicion. Even now. ;( Why was Plants vs. Zombies 2 released? Crazy Dave: *sigh* I still haven't got the hot sauce. Sorry, taco, but she could not be replaced. By no battling seed. Never. Another random player comes with hot sauce Crazy Dave: Oh... So you know the storyline by now. That's all? Yep. Will you do a sequel? If you ask in the comments. Why am I still asking questions? I have no idea! Category:Fanfics